


RG 2018 Finalists with Countryballs (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Roland Garros, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Rafa and Domi show the championship cup and the runner-up plate to Spainball and Austriaball.





	RG 2018 Finalists with Countryballs (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> Countryballs and tennisballs are fictional.  
> From <https://twitter.com/rolandgarros/status/1006906680062377984>.  
> Congratulations to them!!  
> 

Thank you for watching.


End file.
